phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Felinoel
Doofenshmirt'z schemes and inventions Please check the sandbox I came up with for the first of Dr. Doofenshmirt'z schemes and invetions: the Magnetism Magnifier. Let me know if this is the level of detail that would be useful if we want to expand beyond the main Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions page. :Also, let me know if what I put in the Background Information section is okay, or if you feel that's getting too literal and straying out of the "willing suspension of disbelief" area that comes with the show. — RRabbit42 07:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) "Too bad we won't be having anymore Articles of the Month and it goes to waste" This comment bothered me. As it appears, you have misunderstood what I meant when I mentioned the pitch. Everything about AMs will stay, except people will give their opinions on improving them and it will be called Featured Article (FA) So, really, no big difference. The Flash {talk} 03:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, so nothing is changing? Just its name? I did misunderstand what you meant then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, just that and no self-nominations. Nothing to fear, besides, we have to pitch it first, democracy and all. The Flash {talk} 15:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Self-nominations? Like nominating articles you made yourself? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, why? The Flash {talk} 16:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Just wondering what you meant. felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) New Userbox felinoel, do you think we could make a userbox that tells Users birthday. I mean, I got the idea because well my birthday is coming up and I just felt to let users know when it is each's birthday. Since we have some birthday pictures of the coolest characters (Phineas and Ferb), I thought we could use one of them. Do you think I or you could do that. Let me know in my User talk. Perryfan (Talk) 20:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure I can, what timing too, my birthday was today. felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Oh it was? Well I just got here and I think is a little to late, but Happy Birthday. My birthday is this month too! It's the 8th. It doesn't matter by what time, but it is Ok with me. Perryfan (TALK) :Thanks, how do you like the userbox? felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I liked it, thanks. Although I changed the picture to a Doofenshmirtz one with a cake. But it was good. Perryfan (TALK) 02:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :lol thats fine. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Quoting No...Swampy told us not to quote him on that particular line. It's really besides the point - the correct title is the one with the commas as that's the one from the Medianet where the finished titles are at. The Flash {talk} 15:15, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, look, Medianet gives the final title while Swampy told us another one and not to quote him. The Flash {talk} 14:21, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Only if they say not to. The Flash {talk} 16:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Swiss Family Phineas felinoel, did you erase the Inuse tag I put up? It said that the Swiss Family Phineas page was inuse by me. PhinLover 10:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :The only edit that page says you made was a redirect to 404? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:16, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, misread your name, according to the history I don't see any edits of yours to this page anywhere? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you felinoel, thank you for all your help and This will solve my problem and ask Swampy my question. Thanks. Perryfan TALK 22:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Talk When you make new talk pages, please put a template on top.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 12:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Really? It seems so clutter-y? felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:05, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's kinda official here now I think. But only on talk pages of articles, talks etc., not on user talks, anything else is fine though. Just preview it and if it looks understandable, save it.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 12:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :lol no I only put it on mine to read it, haven't read it fully yet, why is there so much space inbetween it and another one? Can't it be continuous? That way it eats up less space... felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure, it doesn't do that on other pages, maybe it's the OWCApr template.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 02:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :It does if for Project Doof... altough I did basically copy that for OWCA... felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey, I understand you're AFK for now, but when you do come back, I just have a quick message. You've added several infoboxes to pages, and while I understand they have a lot of info in them sometimes, it's an unwritten policy that infoboxes are only given to a page with actual content, not a stub. This is for general simplistic values; if you want examples of this, check out stubs on Memory-Alpha, the Star Trek wiki, which is the basis of the wiki's policies and styles. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 03:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and also, forgot to mention, if they're actually a lot of information, it might be okay to use. The issue is it takes up a lot of unnecessary space. The Flash {talk} 05:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Re:FA query I'm....unsure what you mean. Yes, you created the actual 42 article, but by rules I don't know what you mean. The Flash {talk} 01:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC)